Griffindor Slytherin Love
by krgr1986
Summary: Ginny falls in love with a Slytherin boy, but her mother doesn't approve. Will she cut off her relationship to make her mother happy? Or will she disobey the rules and have for the first time, griffindor and slytherin love? Rated for language and upcoming
1. Default Chapter

Griffindor Slytherin Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the most of the characters J.K. Rowling does but I own the plot_.  
  
Chapter one:_  
  
Harry awoke with a sigh and quickly woke up Ron.  
  
"Ron it's the last day of summer" Harry exclaimed.  
  
They got up, got dressed and prepared for their seventh and last year at Hogwarts.  
  
**Breakfast:**  
  
Harry and Ron ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was frying eggs and Ginny was setting the table.  
  
"Mom I'm done setting the table." Ginny said furiously.  
  
"Good. Now butter the damn toast." Mrs. Weasley boasted.  
  
"Sit down boys." Mr. Weasley said trying to draw their attention away from Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.  
  
Ginny and Mrs. Weasley bring the food to the table and sit down across from each other.  
  
"I wanted to thank you guys for letting me spend the summer at your house." Harry said to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Harry there's no need to thank us. You're basically like family." Arthur said kissing Molly on the cheek.  
  
_A/N: Ok if you're wondering who Arthur and Molly are that's Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. I got sick of calling them that so I said "Fuck that shit I'm going to use their first names. But................... You should already know them if #1 read the books #2 saw the movies #3 if you're interested in Harry Potter at all If you're not interested in Harry Potter why the hell are you reading this fic._  
  
Molly said nothing. She just stared at Ginny.  
  
"Mom why are you so mad at Ginny?" Ron asked like the dumb ass he is.  
  
"Ron I'm not mad. I'm fucking pissed. Your sister is dating Jeff Collins.' Molly said nearly screaming and crying.  
  
"Jeff Collins? Isn't he a Slytherin?" Harry asked in amazement.  
  
"Yes," Molly said crying.  
  
"I love him mother!" Ginny screamed.  
  
Ginny throws her chair down and stands up. Ron looks up while nibbling on a piece of toast.  
  
"Why cant you be happy that I found someone I love?" Ginny screamed in Molly's face.  
  
Ginny starts crying and runs up to her room.  
  
_A/N: I know so cliché._  
  
"Eat people we've got a train to catch.  
  
Everyone gasps and starts eating.  
  
_A/N: Ok. it's a short chapter but hey its my first fic. Give me good reviews please. I'm warning you now its AU. _


	2. Train to Hogwarts

**_-Griffindor Slytherin Love-_  
  
A/N: Hey everyone it's chapter two. Sorry the first one was short. Anywho read it it's basically my favorite chapter. This chapter contains drugs and sex and oh yeah Ron being the dumb ass he is.  
  
So the stupid disclaimer: Ok I own nothing but the plot and Jeff. J.K. Rowling owns the rest of the characters and everything else. And I'd like to thank SkittlesStar25 for reviewing.**  
  
_CHAPTER 2  
  
TRAIN TO HOGWARTS  
_  
"Ok. Everyone platform nine and three quarters." Arthur yelled.  
  
Ginny, Harry, Ron, Arthur, and Molly go through the wall and the kids bard the train.  
  
Ginny sat by the window next to Jeff.  
  
Before the train took off Ginny stuck her upper body out the window of the train, gave Molly the middle finger, and yelled "FUCK YOU MUM!!!!!!"  
  
Ginny lowered her body into her seat.  
  
"Love you Ginny." Jeff whispered into her ear.  
  
"I love you too." Ginny said in response to him.  
  
Jeff kisses Ginny for a few minutes.  
  
"I've been thinking about what you asked me at Diagon Alley." Ginny said innocently grabbing his hand.  
  
"You have?" he said in shock.  
  
"Yeah and.... I want to" said Ginny. Ginny pulls him to a bathroom.  
  
**--Dirty Deeds Done In a Bathroom--**  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked in uncertainty.  
  
"Yes," Ginny said unbuttoning her robe and taking her tie off.  
  
"Ok." Jeff said reaching into his pocket.  
  
He pulled out a condom and two white pills (ecstasy). Jeff took the pill and gave the condom to Ginny.  
  
"Ginny open your mouth." Jeff whispered.  
  
Jeff puts the ecstasy in Ginny's mouth and she takes it.  
  
"The hell was that?" Ginny asked choking.  
  
Ginny pulled his pants off and put the condom on him.  
  
"Nothing just something to get us in the mood." He pulled her cloths off.  
  
"Oh." Ginny said blankly.  
  
Jeff puts Ginny against the wall and starts grinding.  
  
**A/N: Ok picture the rest of the sex in your sick perverted minds.**  
  
15 minutes later............  
  
Ginny and Jeff walk down the hall of the train trying to find their compartment. Ginny opened one to find Ron and Hermione making out. Hermione only with her red bra and underwear on.  
  
"Bloody hell." Ron said getting off of Hermione.  
  
"Shit" Hermione whispered picking up and putting on her clothes  
  
Ginny closed the door in shock. Ron and Hermione followed them trying to find Harry and Cho.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Ginny demanded.  
  
"He's right here." said Hermione pointing to a compartment.  
  
Jeff opened it to reveal Harry and Cho eating candy and talking about what they did over the summer.  
  
All of them go into the compartment and sit.  
  
"What happened to your hair?" Harry asked to Ginny.  
  
Cho trying to fix Ginny's hair.  
  
"Nothing." Ginny replied.  
  
The train stopped on cue and they all walked off the train.  
  
**----------END OF CHAPTER 2--- **

_**A/N: Well, there's chapter 2. Please R&R! I hope you liked it. :) **_


End file.
